Bite me
by Love in a heartbeat
Summary: Yaoi, Slight OOC, Slash, Male x Male, Lemon, Ichigo is attacked by the beast and gets caught up in the world of vampires. The only person who wants to keep him alive is a certain blue haired vampire. Grimmjow x Ichigo. I can't do summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello!** This is my first fanfiction in a long time. I hope you all like it. It's Grimmjow x Ichigo but there will probably be other characters involved.

**Warning**: Contains Yaoi, Male x Male, Slash, Lemon in future chapters, Gore and possibly character death (they die but don't die). Rated M for a reason so if you don't like this kind of thing then don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. This is purely for fun.

**Chapter One**

_My heart was slowling down and I couldn't feel any pain, just a numbness that cocooned me inside it keeping me from the horror that was happening to me. The cocoon began to close in, my vision was blurring and blackening around the edges. My breath was coming out in short spurts, that were shallow and really not helping. Nothing could help me now. Not breathing for my fate had already been decided. My fate had been decided by the beast who's teeth were currently ripping my neck to shreds and drinking the hot blood that spilled from there. I had never expected this. Not in a million days. Yes I knew that one day I would die but I definitley did not think it would have at the hands of a monster of some other species. I had hoped for old age but what was I to know? It didn't matter anyway._

_It's funny of what you think about as you die. Whether this really the end? To be honest my thoughts were surrounded around the most obvious. Along the lines of 'This really hurts!', 'It doesn't hurt anymore..' and 'That is a bad thing.'_

_I just wanted it to end. I welcomed the approaching darkness of death as it was surely better than what was happening to me._

**

* * *

**

**Ichigo's Point of View**

Tonight was going to be okay. I was not going to let Keigo and Mizuiro get me into some trouble. Though it would probably end up with Keigo in some sort of trouble and me having to save his sorry ass once again. I don't even know how I managed to get sucked into tonight. Usually I managed to fob them off with some excuse about having an early lecture, test or something so I wouldn't have to go out drinking with the pair of them. The nights were hardly ever enjoyable when I didn't get away with an excuse. Mizuiro would get all the women and Keigo would always moan about it so much that he would get drunk and hit on some guy's girlfriend. Then I would have to talk down the guy so that Keigo didn't have to go to the emergency room again. So seeing as I couldn't get out of it, I would have to go.

I quickly showered and pulled on a pair of black jeans, a dark blue shirt and some nice shoes before leaving my apartment. It was small but it was better than avoiding my father every minute of the day. Anyway what could a student expect? I didn't have enough money for a bigger place as all of money went on living or great, big, thick academic texts on medical procedures.

"Ichigo~!!" Was all I heard before some stupid idiot launched himself at me. "Ich-!" Though I was quicker so Keigo ended up with a face full of hand. "Mmph...mphphmmmphff."

"Huh?" I said as I retracted my hand from his now red features. "I am soooo glad that you decided to come Ichigo. For once you are not being so mean. It is about time to,"

"Keigo I didn't decide to-"

"I mean you are always soooo busy that you can't even-"

"I didn't decide to come out ton-"

"-spend time with your best friends as you have all the important work. You need to have some more fun Ichigo or you are going to become very boring. It is a wonder that someone as popular and cool as me is still your friend. If I hadn't known you since we were kids then I wouldn't give you the time of day."

I decided to give up my futile efforts of trying to get Keigo to shut up and let me say that I was forced to come tomight because if I didn't then I would have ended up with him crying down the phone at me and several missed calls and message along the same lines. Tears and whining could really make my day worse.

"Hey Ichigo." Mizuiro said as Keigo carried on with his incessant yabbering on about how I really should spend more time with him.

"Hey, are we going in or what?" I replied grinning at Mizuiro. Mizuiro I could get simply because he didn't talk too much and he was an okay guy to be around. Where as Keigo was a different story. The pair of us walked in and Keigo followed half a minute later when he realised that we had gone in without him. "Ichigo~!"

I can some the night up in three words. It was boring, loud and annoying. I left the club a little after midnight as I still had a class tomorrow morning. Well actually it was in eight hours so I really had to go home. I had left Keigo in the care of Mizuiro and a couple of very pretty girls. Keigo would be okay as maybe one of the girls would take pity of him and bundle him in a taxi home. I decided to walk home as it wasn't far and I didn't have the money for taxi. If I had got a taxi then I would have have to lived on instant ramen for a week.

Little droplets of rain began to fall down and I was soaked in minutes. Maybe I should have taken the taxi after all. Little did I know that that was the worst decision of my life. The last decision of my life in fact.

I took a shortcut through an alleyway. It wasn't like I was going to be attacked and raped by anyone. I was strong and anyone could see that from the muscles that were visble through the soaking wet shirt and anyway it was a quicker way home.

If I wasn't going to be attacked then why was I get the sensation that something very dangerous was following me and was getting ready to pounce. I whirled around but I wasn't as quick as the creature. It leaped at me and all I could see was the glint of the moonlight off the huge fangs inside it's gaping hole of a mouth and darkness. It tore through my shoulder and neck, devoruing my blood as it streamed from the ripped wound. It's claws held onto my back so I couldn't pull away as it drank my precious lifeblood. Even if I could anymore. The darkness was approaching.

This was nice. I felt scared but somehow I knew that everything was ended now. No more life meant no more problems. I felt comforted by the blanket of death until I felt a shock throughout my body. Well my etheral body seeing as I had left the old flesh behind. My whole existence felt alive again which was something new as I had never felt alive as I did now. I could even hear which had stopped as soon as I had left life. Though I could only hear one voice. So strong that voice was that I started following it. It pulled me back and back I went.

"Don't die damn you. If you die then I am in trouble for fuck all so you better come back do you understand?!"

I opened my eyes as I heard that voice again.

"Come on orange!"

The metallic taste of blood was flooding my throat and I gulped instinctively. My whole dead body was shaking with this new sensation. Now this hurt. I was blacking out again but before I did I saw a shock of ice blue hair and ble eyes that staed into my own coffee ones. This time I felt like I was coming back. If only to kick the blue haired guy in the nuts for bringing me back. Such a satisfying thought as I drifted away.

Grimmjow's Point of View

I was in shit heaps of trouble. So much that I thought that this might be the end of my afterlife. Aixen might get someone to cut of a body piece or something like that. Well I would like to see them try. I'd rip their throat out before they got anywhere near me. Well I would definitley kick their ass. That's for sure.

To be honest the only reason that I listened to Aizen and the other faction's heads was because it was law. They were the gods and we weren't even the shit on their shoe. That was how it worked in our society. Fear was a big part of it but most of the time I was fearless. But even I didn't want to...die? Re-die??? Whatever the right word for it is, it isn't happening.

I want to become the king of these sorry excuses for vampires. I would make them great instead of slowly becoming powerful like Aizen wanted. I knew Aizen's plans and it wasn't like they wouldn't work. I just wanted it all to happen now. That was the reason why I had brought back the orange haired man from earlier. That was probably why they were looking at me like I just killed their mothers. Most of them had killed their mothers.

"Grimmjow this is a very serious offence. You deliberately went against the laws which were put in place to ensure the safety of vampire kind. This will not go unnoticed like your other crimes." Aizen, the head of the Espada faction commented with a nice smile on his face. Though Grimmjow knew that that was not a nice smile. It just made him want to wipe that sorry smile off the bastard's face.

"Even Grimmjow with his low intelligence knows the rules about the beast." A vampire with midnight black hair and startling green eyes spoke up. Ulquiorra gave Grimmjow the freaks and made him just want to rip that condescending head of his right off his shoulders. It wasn't enough for him to be Aizen's bitch but he had some vendetta against the Sexta vamp. It was probably down to the fact that he wanted to get into Grimmjow's pants. However Grimmjow didn't find him hot. He was attractive but not for Grimmjow and anyway he probably wouldn't even crack a smile as they fucked, emotionless bastard.

"Yeah yeah I know I am a stupid fuck. Blah blah against the rules. I just couldn't leave the poor kid to die. End of. Now you can slap me on my wrist and let me go tend to our guest, okay?" Grimmjow drawled as he stood up and stretched his tall form.

"I think this is a little more serious than just a slap on the wrist Grimmjow. We must not bring back the victims of the beast. The beast must kill it's victims and they must die or everything we stand upon will be shaken. It is the most important rule that all vampires know." Aizen looked down at Grimmjow, the smile disappeared and left an expression that would make a human shit themselves. Good thing I wasn't human.

"Grimmjow, the victim will be killed before it can awaken and you will also share the same fate if you do not carry this out do you understand?" The atmosphere in the room was thickening and I could feel the tell tale signs of Aizen's vampire powers coming into effect. It was so strong that my wound began to bleed again and my wrist was soaked with my dark blood. Shit, this was getting worse with every passing second.

"Yeah yeah I understand." I replied nonchanlantly. 'I understand that you're a asshole.' I thought to myself because if I said that to Aizen then I might become his bitch and I didn't want to put Ulquiorra out of a job. That and I knew exactly what Aizen could do. I had seen it often enough and I didn't want to get on the wrong side of Almighty Asshole aka Aizen.

My feet moved of their own accord, taking me to the room where I had earlier dumped the beast boy after saving him. All that hard work and I even gave up my own blood which was unusual for me. The last time someone had tasted my blood had been when Aizen changed me. Saved me, he calls it. I think he has several complexs where he thinks he is god walking on earth. Asssshooooolle!

I stopped outside a heavy oak door in a corridor where most of us slept. It seemed to be the best place to let the guy 'rise'. At least he would have been comfortable but now he was going to be killed by my hands. I already felt ill as I pushed open the door and saw his form spread across the four poster bed. The room was like all the others in this huge house. Vampires had a lot of money, well the head honchos did. There was a king sized four poster bed with grey silk sheets on it that were now a little bloody from where the victim was lying.

I ignored the rest of the room and stepped inside. I wanted to remember nothing of this room and what I was going to do. My stomach was churning which was strange as I had never felt ill since my saving. Everything was strange. Usually I would go into there and rip the poor fucker's head off and let him die. I had no qualms about killing and yet I was acting like some hesitant chick about to do the nasty for the first time. I had saved the kid for fuck's sake. This was definitley going to stick in my mind.

I dashed across the room and was kneeling above his resting form in a second. So peaceful. Just like the victim was sleeping yet I knew that no breath was moving his chest, his chest didn't move at all. The book said that things would be different for the beast's victims and yet the guy was still dead. My fingertips brushed against the skin of his jawline and then I applied a little pressure so I was grasping onto his jawline and chin. One tug and I would have ended it all. Bye bye poor fucker. Such a waste as well. The guy was hot, maybe that was why I had saved him.

"Shit~!" I cried as I jumped and my back slammed against the floor behind the bed. The orange haired victim's eyes had bloody opened and he had been looking up at me when I had gone to kill him! Fuck this was not good!

"Where the fuck am I?!" He asked as he sat up. The light from the lamp illuminating his face and the glowing scars on his shoulder. Shit, he was hot. With his eyes open he was even more gorgeous and I wanted to do nothing more than show him he was in a bed. I still had to kill this guy.

"Aizen's house." I replied, looking at him as if he was a thick shit.

"I don't know who Aizen is...Okay then. What happened? Wait....you!"

"Yes me."

"You...you..." His face looked pained like he was trying to remember something that he really didn't want to remember. He grimaced and put his hand across his eyes.

"Woah...don't take it to hard. You've just risen-" I should kill him now. "-you're going to be fucked up for a while." He should be dead. "So rest." I walked over to the bed and pushed him back against the covers. He resisted against me but he was no match for an old vampire like myself. He was a newborn after all. I once again loomed over him like some big bat and put my hands where they had been a minute or two ago. His eyes were glaring up at me. He knew what I was about to do and his hands shot up to grab my wrists. Just one little tug and it ends.

One tug. One pull on his head. Thread your fingers through his silky, orange strands and apply so much pressure that his head cracks like an egg.

Do it! For FUCK'S SAKE DO IT!

He was looking up at me with a mix of emotions passing across his face as I had this internal monologue. Why the FUCK couldn't I do it?

Seconds later and he was in my arms. The little fucker wouldn't stop wriggling against me as I strode across the room. "What are you doing?"

"We have to get out of here before they come upstairs and find out that I'm not going to kill you. I am in so much shit." I grinned down at him. I may be in shit but this was better than all that time with Almighty Asshole. I threw beast boy over my shoulder in a fireman's lift and pushed open the windows which swung open obediently. "Now hold on Orangeade. This is going to be a bumpy ride." I said at him and his fingers grabbed the back of my shirt. The wind whipped around us and the moon was slowly descending back to the horizon. I guessed it must have been a few hours before sunrise which could only mean that this guy had changed in a few hours. Impressive. Most vampires would take days to rise. So this was one of the differences.

I jumped. The two of us soaring into the air outside the window before we began to fall. His fingers tightened on my shirt, so tight that I could feel his knuckles digging into my back. As my feet touched the ground, I bent my knees before spriniting off into the grounds that surrounded Aizen's home. We had to get out of there. In minutes they would find out that I had kept the boy alive and then Aizen would send out at least two of them to come find me. I just hoped that it wasn't more than two and that those two weren't any of the vampires above me. I liked my body parts where they were thank you.

I had to find somewhere to go. I needed to think of somewhere fast. The only place I could think of going would be Urahara's. The only person who would keep us safe. He really didn't get on with any of the factions. Probably wasn't even a vampire. I ran in the vague direction of Urahara's with the orange haired kid silent in my arms.

* * *

**AN: Okay so I sort of ended it at a bit of a cliffhanger. It will all make sense in the next chapters.**

**Rate and Review please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey this is the second chapter. Thanks for reviewing and I will take your advice on board. Therefore this chapter will be completely in Grimmjow's Point of view, if it doesn't work then just tell me and I will try to keep it in Ichigo's or pur it into third person. I just think it will be interesting as I haven't seen many stories in Grimm's point of view. So tell me if I have pulled it off.

Warning: Contains Yaoi, Male x Male, Slash, possible OOC, Lemon. Rated M for a reason! If you don't like this sort of thing then don't read it. Please don't flame!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach however much I wish I did. I don't own Bleach and this is just for fun.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

As we arrived at Urahara's place I saw that it was minutes to dawn and if I had been any later then there would have been serious problems, like a burning problem. I was surprised that we had made it to Urahara's in one piece as I had half expected to have been ripped apart not even a mile away from the house. Though I was thankful that we had managed the trip to Urahara's in one piece. I could feel him struggling again which he had stopped after the third time he had aimed a kick at my balls. I may be kinky but I liked them to be the right colour and not black and blue. So I had threw him up a few inches while holding onto his feet so he landed quite heavily onto my shoulder. It must have hurt because he stop struggling. Though soon enough not many things would hurt him, I could but not other things like humans. I ignored the struggling and walked right upto the sliding door to the shoten. "Urahara! Oi Urahara!" I shouted and heard someone coming out from the back of the store.

"Grimmy-kun!" He said as he saw me, his clothes were old fashioned Japanese attire and he even wore clogs and had a fan that he liked to flutter in front of his face like some idiot. The guy was a complete idiot. Well apparently he was super smart but he acted like such an idiot that I had never seen it. "Grimmy-kun-" I hated when he called me that. "-I am surprised to see you here after the last time I saw you. If I remember correctly-"I should have known that he was going to bring that up.

"Shut the Fuck up! It doesn't matter. What matters-"

"I think...what was it? Oh yes! That's it! The last time I saw you you said that you would shove my fan up my ass and you called me hat wearing bastard whose fashion sense is so terrible that your eyes burned everytime you looked at me, which would be never again in case you started wearing a hat and started having sex with yourself instead of an actual person." Urahara said in one sentence. Had I actually said that? Okay I know that usually said some things that were a bit far fetched and kind of mean to the reciever. Yeah...I probably had said that. I usually would have just called him a bastard but he had really pissed me off. I can't remember why seeing as it had been over thirty years.

"Yeah. Okay I know but this is more serious than me telling the truth about your fashion sense." Anyway it was water off the weirdo's back. I had sworn at him so many times that I know he usually just ignores them or laughs. So oblivious to insults.

"Yes yes Grimmy-kun. Okay then who is this?"

"It's Grimmjow and this is..."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The guy who was thrown over my shoulder said. "Now put me down before I kick you so hard that your kids will be bruised." So I did. Well I didn't put him down but I dropped him on the floor and he hit it with a thud. "Asshole." He muttered through clenched teeth as he stood up. He was shorter than me I saw as he was now standing.

I had to stifle a smile as I heard his name. I did know the proper meaning for his name, one who protects, but Strawberry was better. Though at the moment there was nothing sweet about the guy. I could sense death stares being thrown my way so I just grinned at him. The evil atmosphere increased.

"Nice to meet you Ichi-kun." At least even Kurosaki got a stupid nickname. "Now why are you two here?"

"We need a place to stay."

"No, I've got a place to stay and I am not staying with you." Kurosaki remarked but I ignored him.

"We need a place to stay." I repeated and sent a look to the strawberry.

Urahara looked out from under his hat. "I thought you were with Aizen. Why don't you stay with him?"

I knew that Urahara was trying to get me to spill the beans as it were. Then he would help us I bet. "I don't think I am welcome at Aizen's anymore after I disobeyed an order."

"An order?"

"Yeah to kill this guy." I replied thrusting my thumb to where Kurosaki was standing. "I couldn't so I ran. Also with this guy in case they killed him." I could see the cogs working under that white and green hat. Hoping that he would get what I was saying. Which he did if his smile indicated anything.

"I'm guessing that there is a reason behind this boy's-" Kurosaki scowled. "-death penalty. Also then I would be able to figure out why you didn't kill him."

"I am here you know!" Kurosaki said loudly scowling at the two of us.

"Fine then Ichi-kun, what has happened to you?"

"Long story short, I was attacked by this creature. I passed out after it tore out my throat. Then I came back round and I could taste blood in my mouth and I saw this guy I think before I passed out again."

"Grimmy-kun. You're view of what happened."

_I was following the beast. That was my job for the night and I thought that it would have been boring. I hated it when the beast came back as I would have to play babysitter and wouldn't be able to feed. So I followed it as it ran across the rooftops waiting to find some prey. It knew that I was following it as it would turn around and growl at me. It left me be as I was like the clean up crew. I was like the little fish that followed the shark. It would kill and I was supposed to clean up the unevitable mess it would leave._

_It stopped suddenly and lifted it's head to the sky. It's bottomless eyes glowed and it sped off. It was faster than any vampire or human ever could be. I fell behind and was racing to catch up. The smell of blood rose from an area about 40 yards from me so I ran faster. The first thing I saw was a flash of orange and the darkness of the beast as it drank from it's victim._

_Soon enough it had finished and dropped the male to the floor. Great, it was time for me to clean up. However instead of cleaning up I knelt beside the teen. Blood was seeping into my trousers as blood spread out from his body. He was dead but I couldn't let him die. I just couldn't. Something moved me to pick up his lifeless body and lean it against my knees. I raised my wrist to my lips and bit into my flesh, my fangs slicing through the skin like butter. A steady trickle of dark blood came into my mouth before I lowered it to his open mouth. Drop after drop fell into his throat._

_"Don't die damn you. If you die then I am in trouble for fuck all so you better come back do you understand?!" I said as I held onto his body with care that I hadn't shown since way before my death. I really shouldn't have done that. I was going to be in so much shit with Aizen. Somehow I didn't care, I just had to save Kurosaki. "Come on Orange."_

"So he is the victim of the beast?" Urahara asked after I had explained what had happened from what I had seen. I left out how I had felt, I didn't even understand that so it would be pointless for me to tell Urahara.

"Yeah. Now you know why I was told to kill him."

"Still here!" Kurosaki growled at me.

"Now I understand. You went against the ultimate law. Threatened the vampire foundation."

"V-vampire?"

"To bring back a victim of the beast is the ultimate crime. Now where is my version of the book." Urahara said as he wandered off into the storeroom. Minutes that were filled with Kurosaki looking at me and me not looking at him on purpose later, Urahara returned. "Here it is."

"The beast shall return every half a century,  
His wrath shall be felt by the earth,  
He will feed and kill and vampire kind shall let him,  
Once when he walks upon the ground he shall kill,  
The beastling shall be created and the world will shake in fear,  
Vampire kind will bleed and humans will fear,  
The creature of light and darkness in one."

Urahara spoke out the words that were written inside a book that looked over a thousand years old. I bet it was as well. Most versions of the book had been around for a very long time. Also the guy who had written it was mental, well had been mental. I had never heard such a load of crap in my life and afterlife.

"Wait, the beastling?"

"The beastling is the creature created by the beast. You were killed by the beast, a primitive, animalistic vampire that has been around since the beginning. Almost the first form of vampires who comes back every fifty years. Half vampire, half demon. You are the beastling."

"So I am the one that will kill everyone and destroy the world basically." I kept quiet as I was the one to blame for bringing him back. I really shouldn't have done that. It had been hammered into my brain that when the beast kills, they stay dead. Yet I had brought him back. I had brought the beastling into creation.

"Not neccessarily. You were only killed by the beast. You were not created by the beast. You were created by Grimmjow after being killed by the beast. Therefore there is a missing link in this. You see I always believed that that rule was a bit stupid. Do not bring back the victim of the beast!" Urahara had began to flutter his fan around as he talked.

"Wait! What am I then?"

"A vampire but you could be the beastling. I'm not certain about it. You have been created by the beast in a sense as the beast killed you. So maybe you are half beastling. Has there been any indications that he is not a normal vampire?" He directed the question at me. I was confused as it was.

"Only that he rose in a few hours instead of days." I said, still confused. "So is he the beastling or not?"

"He is-" "Still here!" Kurosaki butted in, scowling. "-sorry. You are some form of beastling. You very well could be the beastling that the book talks about. You are the first of your kind so I can't be sure about it. You are definitely not a normal vampire though."

This was too much, I couldn't take all the bullshit talk anymore. I was never one to be interested in the schematics of things. Never the brains but always the braun. "Okay so he is not a normal vampire but he isn't the beastling."So do we have a place to stay?"

"Yes. I have a spare room for you. For as long as I can offer it though. You always bring trouble with you. Anyway you better be getting some sleep, the sun is almost rising." The blonde said as he led us off to a room with blacked out windows and two futons laid out. I had a feeling that the bastard had known we were coming. I collapsed onto mine and dragged the covers over me, turning so I couldn't see Kurosaki. I didn't want to contemplate what the reasons were behind me saving him. It was too complicated. I heard the rustle of him settling down into his own futon and I could sense the beginning of a new day and I was gone. Lights out.

* * *

AN: This is just some background to the story. In the next chapter it will really kick off.  
Hope you liked it! Review and give me some feedback so I know what I am doing wrong.

It's a little short but this was the best place to end it.

Next chapter: They don't stay hidden for long. The beastling is discovered and more characters are introduced.  
Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you all so much for reviewing my story. It's made me keep on writing and I value your comments so much. This chapter will be in Ichigo's Point of View. Just think it will be good to get Ichi's feelings in the chapter.

Grimmichi goodness! Also it is in an AU. I don't have a beta yet so I am sorry if there is any mistakes.

Warning: Yaoi, Male x Male, Slash, slight OOC, Lemons in story but not this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

What?! What the hell had happened? One minute I was planning my escape from that blonde guy's place and the next minute I am waking up. I was going to creep out as everyone was asleep as I knew that Grimmjow was dangerous.

I had to get out while he was asleep or I would have no chance of getting out while he was awake. I can remember the strength in his hands as he held my face in his hands and I can remember how he carried me on his back for so long as he was running.

Though he hadn't hurt me...much. Yeah it was a little painful when he dropped me on his shoulder. Also I had to be thankful that he hadn't killed me I guess. But that was no reason to be nice to him and stay around so I can get sucked into his insane view of the world.

Vampires, my ass.

I looked over to his sleeping form and I saw that he was asleep. His shirt that had some blood on it, like mine, was open a little and I could see a small sight of his chest. I followed the skin up over his neck and saw a raised scar, darker than the pale skin that was around it.

It was just a scar, it didn't mean that he was a vampire.

...

...

Shit. I had to get out of there. If not then I was going to start believing that this guy really was a vampire and I was the ultimate freaky vampire.

I pushed the covers off me and scrabbled down to the bottom of the futon I had crashed out on. I must have been really tired. It had been one hell of a night. I was walking over to the door, quietly as well quieter than ever before in my life. Before I knew what was happening my face hit the ground and I felt a strong hand encircling my ankle.

"Hello. Going somewhere nice?" He asked me and I whipped my head round to see him grinning at me. I just wanted to plant my foot in his face like I did with my dad. "It's good to know that I am still stronger and quicker than you. Where were you going?"

"Home. I've got classes this morning." I replied. "I'm going to be late."

"You're very late for your classes. It must be about eight in the evening. Anyway you can't go home and you can't go to your classes." Grimmjow stated with a look on his face that told me that I was very very stupid.

I returned the look and pushed myself up from the floor as he finally let go of my foot. "Eight?! I don't care. I'm leaving." I couldn't stay here anymore. I was getting a feeling of increasing danger and I didn't want to be any part of this craziness that was going on.

"You can't. If you go home then they will find you. That will be the first thing they do. There will be someone at your house or apartment as soon as the sun went down. They'll be waiting for you. I know how they operate."

"Fine then I'll go to my dad's or a friend's place." I made my way to the door again before he was up and holding onto my arm. His fingers were around my bicep and they felt warm. Odd, I thought vamps were colder than a ice pop in a snowstorm.

"They will have done their homework on you. If I don't know them better they will have got addresses of everyone y'know just in case you went to their place. People will have been watching their houses. They know how people work, well Ulquiorra does."

"So I've got no choice but to stay with you. Thanks but no thanks." I tried to pull away but hsi fingers tightened.

"For fuck's sake! Aren't you getting it? I'm your best chance at staying alive for more than an hour out there. Or worse. They give you to Syazel. If you want to live and not be experimented on then stop whining like some depressed chick. I'm your best option. DEAL with it!"

I really didn't like this but I shut up. I had nowhere else to go. I definitely did not want to bring my family and friends into this. Shit, I was going to have to stay with him. He was still looking at me so I looked into his eyes which were the colour of the sky in the summer, no they were brighter than that.

His hand was still holding onto my arm so when he walked out of the room I had to follow him. There was a deathly silence in the store. I couldn't hear anything from the whole of the house. My hearing was expanding to take in a larger distance. I could hear police sirens a couple of streets away and I could hear people talking a little way away. So why couldn't I hear anything?

I couldn't even hear Grimmjow breathing, yet I could hear his heart pumping blood sluggishly. Thu-dud...thu-dud. Okay so maybe that wasn't normal but neither was the super hearing. I was frowning again as we stood there. The silence surrounding us.

He looked at me and mouthed_ 'Something is very wrong.'_

I knew that. The blanket of noiseless air was clogging my senses and making me very anxious. I gritted my teeth and ignored the feeling to give into the fear. I would not be defeated by it.

It could have only been a minute but it felt like we were standing there for an eternity. I held my breath, though I had been doing that all the time that I had been around Grimmjow I realised. I hadn't breathed, I couldn't breathe. I'm not going along that train of thought.

The blue haired guy, I was refusing to call him a vampire, began to walk slowly along the corridor we were in. His fingers were beginning to hurt but I didn't say a word, I daren't. I wasn't that stupid that I didn't know they we needed to be silent. My own heart was sluggishly thumping but it was louder and faster than Grimmjow's.

It was so loud that it thumping in my ears.

Thu-DUD...Thu-DUD. Our footsteps didn't make a noise against the wooden flooring. I half expected some man to jump out and attack us as we creeped into the main area of the shop.

They were playing with us. The men that Grimmjow had said would find me and would know everything about me were here. They knew that I would be here. Now I was just a little bit happy that Grimmjow was here. He was obviously very strong and hopefully if they had come to kill me then he would help me out.

I was strong but I had a feeling that these guys were stronger.

It was so quiet and my heart thumped loudly and the minutes ticked by.

"FUCK THIS! Where the hell are you, you bastards?!" Grimmjow roared next to me, causing me to jump and angrily look in his direction.

Did he have a death wish?

...

Scrap that question.

Obviously yes, seeing as he carried on yelling, stupid jackass. "I know you are there. I'm going to rip you to pieces anyway so you-"

"So loud Grimmjow. You always were a blabbermouth." A guy with black as night hair which just past his ears and emerald green eyes stepped into view. Under his eyes were two scars which had been tattooed to look green. Green teartracks.

I didn't like him from the instant I saw him. His whole look screamed out that if he killed me he wouldn't show any remorse or guilt for terminating a life. He would not cry. His tattoo was a trick.

Behind him stepped out another man. Blonde hair cascaded over his shoulders and I got a slightly different vibe from him. It was like he didn't want to be here. He had something better to do but that might just be a cover for something else.

"Yeah and you were always a whiny bitch, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow retorted as he grinned. Why the hell was he grinning?! "Yylfordt. I see they got to you."

"Brother, you know what it is like. If I didn't then I would end up with the same fate as you. My allegiance has always rested with you but when you do something that goes against vampire law-" There was that word again. Vampire. "-then I'm afraid I just can't be loyal to someone who disrespects everything we stand for."

Grimmjow didn't look scared. In fact he looked more than happy, full with joy. I was starting to think that maybe he was missing a few screws.

"Grimmjow this does not matter. I have orders from Aizen-sama to take you back so he can deal with you himself. Also to kill the victim. If you get in the way then I shall only just keep you alive." Ulquiorra had stepped closer to us, his face was still in a frown and I saw no emotion behind his green eyes. If eyes are the gateway to the soul then his was bleak, empty and desolate.

Do vampires have souls? Was he a vampire?

Argghhh! Stop it! I am not going down that track. i won't for fear of losing everything that links me to normality.

"And I shall only just kick your ass." Grimmjow was insane or psychotic or both. I was betting both but the way he leapt at Ulquiorra was psychotic. He jumped at the tear tattooed male with such a fierosity that I had ever seen once before in my life, moments before I had blacked out. Grimmjow could be likened to a big cat going for his prey. Feline qualities as he moved with both grace and strength.

Ulquiorra moved so quick that my eyes were following him but I still couldn't see the whole of him. My eyes were a second behind. He moved towards me, going to attack and I saw his wide green eyes pierce into mine. No feelings, numbness inside him. Grimmjow leapt again and Ulquiorra just moved out the way.

His first job was to kill me and he would do everything to deal with me first.

I could hear Grimmjow growling as he threw himself at Ulquiorra once more. "You're like a bug I can't stamp on!"

Ulquiorra said nothing but this time he blocked Grimmjow's attack, throwing him to the side. The blue haired male rolled over with the speed of his attack pushed back on him and thwacked against a wall. A few bones must have been broken from the sound of snapping.

I backed away slowly but Ulquiorra just advanced on me just as fast as he had done before. Grimmjow was only getting up as Ulquiorra's hands went for my chest.

I blacked out. That was happening a lot.

Clear skies with white clouds were crossing my vision and glass with steel was everywhere. Where was I?

Stranger and stranger. This was turning out to be on crazy day or two.

I stood up as I had been lying on the ground. I could hear a cackling so I whipped around to see...me.

He looked just like me except he was all white. His hair was as white as my hair was orange. Gold eyes surrounded with black stared right back at me.

"Hello king it is about time we met." Gold eyes said.

"King?! What do you mean?"

"Yes, king. You are what should have died when the beast attacked you. I should have taken over but you survived and kept your body. I have been trying to get out but something won't except me. You're too...stubborn to let me, kingy." He said, his voice echoed inside itself as he grinned with malicious glee.

It clicked. Just like that and I knew what was going on. I just had to accept what was happening to me. But I wouldn't. I couldn't.

"You're nothing more than some hallucination I am having from the fear. An escape from the reality I was experincing."

"I am no hallucination but a part of you. A new part of you that was created when it's teeth entered your neck but wasn't allowed to take control when his blood entered your body. I am still here though. Let me out and you have no need to fear anyone. Except me of course." He cackled again. Glaring gold eyes slitted with humour.

I could hear the stepping of his feet against the glass and he walked closer to me. I couldn't move so he stepped all the way until his face was inches away from mine.

"Ichigo. Let me out of the cage you have constructed. Free me and watch them flee."

My brown eyes were reflected in his gold ones. I could see myself in the darkness of what should have been the whites of his eyes.

Shifting. Brown to gold.

A sudden loud noise jolted me out of wherever I had been and I was back. Lying on the floor several feet from Grimmjow who was already pushing himself onto his feet. I couldn't see much else thanks to the smoke that had filled the room. Debris was everywhere and Grimmjow was kicking it out of the way.

"Come on Kurosaki we have to get out." He said to me pulling me up. "I knew that he was still under me."

"Never again Grimmjow." Came a smooth voice from in the smoke before the blonde man stepped forward, Yylfordt. He smiled serenely though I think the smile was hiding something.

We stepped out of the store through a large hole in the wall. Outside there were a few people who were standing around to see the show. I ignored them as I stumbled out into the street. Grimmjow was still holding onto me as the three of us walked towards the blonde guy from early this morning, Urahara I think his name was and a group of others.

"We had noticed something was up and moved outside. Also we found out that you were being targeted by your friend here." Hat and clogs motioned to the right of him with his fan, pointing to yet another man with black hair which reached his shoulders and an eyepatch.

"Hey Grimmy! I had to help a friend in need." He said before he was punched in the face by an angry Grimmjow.

"Fuck off Nnoitra. I know you enough to know that the only reason you are here is to act as Aizen's spy."

"It is not true Grimmjow." Yylfordt stopped Grimmjow from hitting Nnoitra and I was having trouble standing up by myself. "He found out that you were going against Aizen's orders and respected you for it. He is on our side."

"Yeah Grimmy-", "It's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Not Grimmy." Grimmjow said through gritted teeth. I thought I had it difficult with the name Ichigo, Jaegerjaques?

"As I was going to say, Grimmy, I'm here for you. I've been wanting to go against Aizen since day one. Was just waiting for the fireworks to start."

"If you go against me-" Grimmjow started.

Nnoitra interrupted. "Yeah yeah I know. New asshole and all that. Now let's go get some food. I am starving."

Can they eat?

"Yes we can eat Kurosaki." Grimmjow had visibly calmed down and was once again propping me up. He was a little close for comfort but I didn't fancy falling over on my ass in front of these guys. "We just have to drink blood as well. I like my steak rare that's all. You will find this all out as it happens to you. We'll go hunting later."

"Let's go get some food and we can discuss where we are going to stay as we eat." Yylfordt said calmly as he walked off.

How come I got the feeling that this was not the end? But far from it?

* * *

AN: Hope you like this chapter. Sorry it goes a bit too much into detail in places and not others. Please review!

Next Chapter: Where will the four of them stay? They guess they aren't welcome at Urahara's anymore. The first place to hide is the last place that they would guess you would ever go. The society of souls faction.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** So chapter four. Yay! *ahem* Thank you so much reviewing. Sorry for not replying back to most of them. So thank you to Persistance, Bonne Nuit, Alex San 12012, Raicheru, Shiraihime Fuyuki, Arietan, RogueBleach09 and koitoy. Also thank you to those who have favourite-d the story as well etc. Reviews really are appreciated and the more I get the more I update faster.

This chapter will mostly be in Grimmjow's Point of View but it will switch halfway through so you can get Ichigo's Point of view as well.

Grimmichi goodness with other pairings as possibilities. Set in AU/AR.

**Warning**: Contains Yaoi, Male x Male, Slash, slight OOC-ness, Lemon. Gore, violence, swearing/cussing (a lot). Blood drinking as well. Rated M for a reason. Don't like then please don't flame me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and this is purely a work for enjoyment.

* * *

**Chapter four**

**Grimmjow's Point of View**

We ate in a little cafe about a mile away from Urahara's place. It wasn't five star but what did you expect for somewhere that was still open at nearly one in the morning. Kurosaki had been quiet for most of the time, not really eating and just picking at his food. Nnoitra had taken care of his food though.

I had tried to start talking to him so many times but he just gave me one word answers to my questions or just shrugged his shoulders.

I got that he didn't want to talk.

"So where are we going then? We need to go somewhere where Aizen would never go." Yylfordt said after he had finished his meal.

"I'm not bothered as long as it has a crypt for me to sleep in and some people for me to sleep with." Nnoitra remarked with a grin on his face.

Ichigo looked up and seemed puzzled though he was frowning. "Crypts?"

"We don't need to sleep in crypts. Just need a room with no light in case we get burned." I explained, frowning at Nnoitra who was just ignoring me.

"Anyway, I think I know of the place." Yylfordt rolled his eyes. I guess it might have been because we were acting like a bunch of idiots.

"Where?" I asked. I needed to get Kurosaki safe. For reasons that I didn't have a fucking clue about. I mean, I had never cared this much about someone before. Not even in my life before I was changed into a vampire. Wait, I don't mean care in that way. Yeah I think that Kurosaki is as hot as hell but I don't know.

Arggghhh! So confusing. I couldn't care for him. Why didn't I kill him? Why did I save him? Why?! WHY?!

My afterlife would be a lot easier if I hadn't. I'm really not supposed to have done that. Yet I had. There was a connection between him and I that made me save him. Made me want to protect him.

I won't question it anymore. I have to carry on. I have to protect him.

"The Soul society." Yylfordt replied.

"What?! Those guys will skin us alive. They follow the rules just as muc as Aizen does, probably more. Stuck up their own asses."

"Yes but Aizen will never go there again. The Soul Society are too powerful for him to try it after losing us three. If he tries it then it takes care of him at least. Also I think they will be intrigued by Kurosaki-kun."

"Couldn't harm us if we tried." Nnoitra put his two cents in.

"Yes they could! They'll kill Kurosaki as soon as they see him. But you have a point. I just hope they see him as something to help them against Aizen."

"Let's go then."

We left the small cafe after paying for our bill. Everything screamed that this was a bad idea. My common sense and sense of survival. Yet, the connection didn't. The whatever it was, feeling or power was telling me that this was our best option. Just like the feeling I had got when I had left Aizen's. This was the right thing to do.

We ran fast. Faster than most other living creatures on the earth. Even Kurosaki could keep up. Soon he would be faster than me and the others. Faster, stronger and more powerful.

He was very...what's the word? Graceful. He was very graceful and I had never described someone like that in my whole entire life and afterlife. Usually it was they fit into two categories; assholes and hot pieces of ass. I had a feeling that Ichigo was definitely hot piece of ass. You can guess what that feeling was.

"One mile, north east. Through the trees." Yylfordt called out, pulling me out of my thoughts about how hot Kurosaki was, as we neared our destination. The trees around us were thick, like a forest. The night was silent so all we could hear was the trees rustling and animals and the distant sounds of the city.

We wouldn't be able to hear them if they were coming.

We were there. In front of us was an old fashioned, japanese style house. Well house is an understatement. This place was fucking huge. Around the same size as Aizen's though his had been western style.

Waiting for us like they had known we would be there was two males. One with hair that blended into the darkness around him, long black hair that swirled around his shoulders and was pinned back with some sort of silver thing. I have no idea what it was and I would never wear it so i don't need to know. I didn't know he was.

The other was a red head and had tattoos all over his face. The markings disappeared under his collar. Didn't know who he was either.

I must have fought one of them before. Nope, still couldn't remember them. So they weren't important.

"Hey. Welcome to soul society but you guys are going to have to leave before we have to kill you. You're Aizen's lackeys so you aren't allowed anywhere near here. If you stay then you will die." The red headed pinapple said. He had a slight grin on his face and I had no idea why he had decided to extend his eyebrows like that.

I moved forward as I emitted a growl that had come from the bottom of my stomach. They had threatened my life and Kurosaki's. I wanted to tear them apart so bad, just like had done dozens of times before. The thrill of an imminent fight was already creeping through my veins.

"Grimmjow. Calm down, brother." Yylfordt commented as I felt his hand smack against my chest pushing me back a few steps. Nnoitra had moved forward with me. He liked the fight just as much as I did.

He carried on, explaining to the dickheads why we were there. "I think it would be a good idea if you let us come in. We are no longer with Aizen as we have disobeyed his orders. You should show us to the leaders of your faction and then we will show you why we went against his orders." Che, he talked to much. I think 'we're coming in fuckers and there is nothing you can do about it' would have been better.

They looked at each other. Looked some more. Some more. Were they psychic or some shit?

Nope just morons.

The dark haired vampire nodded and led us through the gates while the red head followed behind us. Anyway did they think we would start something? There must have been at least a hundred vamps around us. I didn't fancy my chances. Though it would be a lot of fun, I had someone else to think of.

...

Shit. No no no no. Maybe.....It's too hard to think about. Kurosaki was just a potential shag that I wanted to own. Right? He was going to become one incredible vampire and I wanted to rule. With him behind me then I would be able to destroy Aizen. Right?!

Then why was I thinking about how his eyes had become black in the darkness and how his limbs had moved as he ran? Because I wanted to fuck him? Seems appropriate.

That didn't matter half as much as the pressing problem of our entrance to the soul society's headquarters. It was a problem because I was damned sure that we would be running out of there.

We entered the main building after walking along a path with sakura trees either side and I could even see one of those Japanese garden things. It was nice if you like that type of thing. The floors were wooden and the walls were wooden mostly as well. It was done in a Japanese style.

The black haired guy slid open a door and the 6 of us entered a room that was filled with people. There was at least 30 people sitting around on chairs or the floor or just standing up. There eyes were all staring at us all.

An old guy, really old which was strange seeing as vampires didn't age very quickly like humans did, was sitting directly opposite the door and had a wooden staff in his hand. "Welcome. I have heard that you have something you want to show us."

"Yeah. Him." I said as I pulled Kurosaki forward to stand next to me. I didn't take my hand away from his arm as I liked the feeling of warmth that was coming from his arm. I wanted to see the skin under his shirt. the same shirt he had been wearing since his death.

Several things happened at once when I had pulled Kurosaki forward.

The orange haired idiot tried to pull out my grip, unsuccessfully but he was stronger and I nearly went flying. Shit he had gotten strong.

Also about eight people spoke at once and everyone else started whispering. I guess they had heard about him. It was very difficult to not know everything in a small town like Karakura.

"Silence." The old man barely raised his voice but the din immediately shut up and stopped talking. "As most have you have guessed this young man is the victim of the beast. His death-" The old guy pointed at the blood across Kurosaki's shirt. Shit, we should have got some new clothes, even I was covered in it. "-coincides with the beast's awakening and also Aizen wishes him dead."

I looked at Kurosaki seeing the emotions passing across his beautiful face. First there was anger, the confusion and then sadness, back to anger and the scowl was back once again.

"It is the highest law that we do not awaken the humans killed by the beast in case they become the beastling." He carried on.

"Yeah. You should really read that whole paragraph about it all again. It says the one created by the beast. Kurosaki here wasn't created by the beast but by me."

**Ichigo's Point of view**

Grimmjow created me. He brought back. I knew this already but it just hit home. I can remember the taste of his rich blood in my throat which was really dry right now. If I was a vampire then he was my creator. Didn't this mean I owed him something?

I owed him a kick in the face alright.

His grip on my arm was tight and I couldn't pull out of it. "So he isn't your fucking creature. He is just Kurosaki. He could be the beast but he hasn't killed anyone yet. So put your fucking fangs away." He carried on cockily. If I got killed because of this it was his fault. I was haunting him even if he became a ghost.

The old man just carried on looking at us, not saying anything. Did all vampires do that? The two guys who had shown us in had done that. I was startled out of my thoughts as the man spoke up. "You have our invitation to stay in this house. We would also like your allegiance against Aizen as it is in both of our interests. Also Mayuri will have to conduct a few tests on Kurosaki Ichigo as well." After seeing the gleam in a man's golden eyes I got really scared. He was looking at me like I was an experiment. Grimmjow must have seen the look as well because he pulled me closer to him.

My heart would have beat faster in my chest if it could. I was very close to him, closer than I would have liked really. Though it wasn't at all bad. In fact I liked the smell of him and the feeling of his muscles against my body and...all of him.

His body anyway. At the moment he was being a right jerk. Did I like jerks?

"Standard test like reaction times and blood tests. Nothing that will cause harm." The old man continued after he watched Grimmjow react protectively. Did all creators act like that? Was it like mother and child? Or was it like husband and wife? I really needed to learn a lot. I had resigned myself to the fact that I was a vampire and that I was probably the beast thing that everyone was talking about or the other version of me that I had seen earlier on was. So I needed all the information I could get.

Was there a vampire 101 class I could take? Or some book, Your new vampire life and you?

"Now I think maybe we should retire for today. There are some of us who still need to feed. You are welcome to join, a breaking of the bread. You will be showed to your rooms." He stood up and two vampires walked up to us before walking off again.

Grimmjow pulled me after them, I was getting really tired of being pulled and pushed around by him. I wanted to show him that I was not some dog on a leash. I wanted to-

_'Make him suffer. Make him beg. King, you want him to know who is boss and I can help.'_

What the fuck?! No I didn't want that. I wanted him to see me as at least an equal. But I didn't want him to suffer. The voice had gone as quickly as it had came.

"We will leave you to get sorted out." One of the vampires said as they closed the door after I had stepped inside. Before the door swung back upon.

"Where Kurosaki stays I stay." The blue haired idiot said as he walked right into the middle of room and plonked himself down on the bed.

"Do I get a choice in this?!" I asked. He was taking the piss.

"Nope. Deal with Kurosaki. You've got me for the rest of your afterlife." He lounged back against the pillows before grimacing. Then without any warning he ripped off his shirt that was crusted from blood and had been sticking to his skin. It was thrown at me and I only just managed to jump out of the way. When I looked back at him, he was lying back down across the only bed in the room.

I could every inch of the skin on his chest. He was an adonis. A work of art and my mouth went dry. Dryer than it already was. I could see his stomach and the hairs that circled his belly button before slinking down under his waistband. My eyes travelled up over his abs, over his chest, his arms and upto his neck where I could see the vein pulsing slightly. My throat got dryer.

"Like what you see?" He asked me with a smirk on his face.

I want to punch him and wipe that smirk of his face but his hand grabbed my arm pulling me against him. My body was pressing against him. I was on top of him with my legs either side of his and face in his neck, smelling his scent and it filled my nose.

Something pierced my lip. My teeth! My incisors had grown and were biting down on the inside of my lips. I pushed myself up but he held onto me so I was looking right into his eyes, half on him, half off him. I opened my mouth to speak and his eyes widened. He was looking at my mouth, at my teeth and probably at my bleeding lip as well.

"It's okay. You can drink." Was all he said before I dropped down and pushed my teeth right into his neck. He tensed under me, his whole body was ridged but mine was alive.

His blood tasted amazing, better than anything I had tasted before. So rich as it filled my mouth, staisfying the need inside me. I didn't want anything else except for him and his blood. His muscles were shifting underneath me, pulsing as I drunk from smell was driving me crazy and it was his smell. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I pressed my body to his, feeling his ridgedness. He was hard!

With that I tore myself away from him and flew off the bed. I stood in the middle of the room. His blood flowing down my throat as it trickled sluggishly from his throat.

"Ichigo?" He asked concerned as he moved towards me but I was out of that door before I pounced on him.

I wanted to have sex with him. I just didn't know why? Was it because he had created me? Because I had drunk from him?

Because I was falling for him?

* * *

**AN:** I had to stop here. Just couldn't help myself. Hope you liked it! Rate and review! Please.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Thank you for all the reviews. I've taken them into account and I hope you can see that. This chapter will have much more detail in it, hopefully. XD It will be in third person though because it will feature a few conversations and tell what has happened everywhere else and also why Ichigo is so important. There will be lines when it switches to a different place.

Also I would love to find out what you prefer as the Point of View; Grimmjow's, Ichigo's or Third?

Rate and review please! Sorry it has taken me so long this time but I have done a longer chapter to make up for it. It was my birthday this week, that's my excuse...

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi, Male x Male, Slash, Mature themes, Lemons, blood drinking, gore, swearing/cursing, sex between two men etc etc. It's rated M for a reason.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and this is only for fun.

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

Aizen was staring across the room. His elbow leaning on the chair arm as he thought about everything that had happened in the past few days. This was not part of his plan. He had lost three of his men and also had the threat of the beastling.

Ulquiorra stepped into the room which was empty of people except for Aizen and bowed a little. "Aizen-sama, I am sorry about the fight earlier." He said as pulled his jacket closed even though it already was. That would be the last time that he trusted Yylfordt and Nnoitra. He had thought that Yylfordt was a good vampire to take with him as he believed in the law more than anyone else but it seemed that his allegiance was still with Grimmjow. They acted like brothers as they had been changed one shortly after the other.

Ulquiorra had been certain that Yylfordt was more concerned about power instead of friendship. Nnoitra also had been a surprise. Him and Grimmjow had always hated each other but it must have been a cover. He had been certain that after the incident with Nnoitra trying it on with a drunk Grimmjow that had caused it all. The two of them hadn't been on good terms since then. He had been certain that the three of them would be able to take on Grimmjow because he was reckless and absorbed with the trash.

However his mistake had been pointed out repeatedly and were showing on his body which was healing quickly. The bruises were already a yellowish green instead of the black and blue they had been much earlier and his ribs were no longer broken. Blood worked wonders.

"Ulquiorra we underestimated Grimmjow's hold on people. If he had been on his own and Yylfordt along with Nnoitra had still been on our side then you would have easily destroyed the insolent fool. Do not worry, they will not be alive for longer." Aizen replied.

Aizen knew Grimmjow inside out having killed and saved him. He knew his personality to a T and knew that he was psychotic and heartless, it was a pity that he didn't have the same killing power as the higher up vampires in his house.

He had to get rid of the three traitors and the Kurosaki man before they realised his true potential. The beastling could threaten his whole faction. Strong beyond any vampire with a finesse for killing, Kurosaki Ichigo was dangerous.

'The beastling will be tamed by one,

The only one for it's eyes,

The king and the beastling, blood and heart combined,

They shall rule, all those against them shall die.'

Aizen thought to himself as he remembered the next part of the prophecy of the beast. At the moment he was enemy number one and Kurosaki would be used against him. He wanted to rule all vampires, humans and other creatures but he wouldn't be able to do that with them alive.

"Ulquiorra, send for Starkk, Gin, Kaname, Syazel, Nel and Harribel. We need to go extend an invitation to some family and friends of Kurosaki Ichigo. I think we should throw him a little get together." Aizen said. Ulquiorra again before leaving the room.

Tomorrow as soon as the sun set, Kurosaki would find out just who he was messing with. He should give his life.... to save his friends and family.

* * *

_At the same time, back at the soul society...._

Yamamoto sat upon a wooden backed chair, withered with old age but still powerful. On either side of the table which he was seated at were around 30 other vampires either seated or standing. The room was silent until the old man spoke.

"This has not come at a better time. The creature we have waited for has come to us. The victim is on our side and against Aizen. We wipe out Aizen and then we can once again rule without fear of being overthrown. " He said, looking around the table at the many faces on offer.

"What will happen after that?" Asked Kenpachi, his bells jingling slightly as he moved forward.

"I will experiment on him more and find a way to harness his potential power." Mayuri, the man with golden eyes and blue hair wearing a lot of make up said.

"That would be a good thing. That or we persuade him to join us. If he doesn't then he will be destroyed." Yamamoto replied.

"But-" Ukitake and Shunsei both began but were cut off by Yamamoto gaze.

"We cannot let him remain alive if he is not with us. He is too powerful. He may not look it but he has the most powerful being inside him." Yamamoto said, effectively finishing the conversation. "Now I think it is time we ate. Goodnight Gentleman and Ladies." He nodded to the few females in the room and left.

* * *

_Just after that, in the Soul Society..._

A very confused Ichigo leant against the railings of the walkway and looked down into the Japanese garden below. He could hear the sloshing of water and a faint clonking sound as wood hit stone, the water feature working below. He was slowly calming down, his body was anyway but his mind was still freaking out.

He had wanted Grimmjow so bad that he had to get out of there before more things got complicated. Things were messed up as it already was. There was a whole list of screwed up things.

One, he was now a vampire.

Two, he was a freaky vampire called the beastling.

Three, he was having weird voices in his head telling him to make people suffer.

Four, he had been dragged into the middle of some vampire war.

Five, he'd been attacked by a crazily calm freak.

Six, he'd just drank blood from Grimmjow.

Seven, he was sure that he liked Grimmjow more than just a friend. In fact Grimmjow's blood had sung out to him. Still was. He wanted more than just the short drink earlier.

The list went on and on. He did want to screw Grimmjow until they both shuddered with their releases, until they moaned each others names and showed their feelings in a carnal way.

But for Ichigo, it wouldn't just end there. If he had sex will Grimmjow then everythhing would get fucked up royally. They would have sex and then he would lose Grimmjow somehow.

He couldn't lose the only thing that he was holding onto. Grimmjow was his rock, cliched but true. The only thing that was keeping him safe and sane.

Yet he was going to have to spend a night sleeping next to the blue haired adonis and not bite the crap out of him.

This was going to take more self control than what Ichigo had ever had to use before.

More than ever he had had to use with his previous partners. Well partner. It hadn't been serious and they were still friends. Him and Tatsuki had only ended up dating just because they had been friends. No feelings there.

Now there were feelings between him and Grimmjow. They had only known each other for around 24 hours but this was deeper than that. Deeper than just time. So deep that it was scaring Ichigo.

He had never needed someone so much before. Never needed to taste their blood, creating warm pathways along his throat. It was a need that shook him right down to his strengthening bones.

Ichigo took a very deep breath which he didn't need. As the air whooshed out of his mouth he felt a little light headed but he pushed on.

Putting one foot in front of the other, Ichigo walked to the door that he had just left a few minutes ago. He put his hand against the wood and felt the soft grain for a moment. He was hesitant to enter the room and face Grimmjow.

His hand travelled over the wood and took hold of the handle and pushed it open. The room was dark but it was no problem as Ichigo could see the room clearly, as clearly as if it was day. He saw Grimmjow lying on his side, his back to the door with plenty of room for Ichigo to sleep, though they would have to be back to back.

Silently, Ichigo stepped over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "Grimmjow?" He asked quietly in case he had fallen asleep. Though he probably hadn't as they only seemed to sleep during the time the sun was up and it was at least twenty minutes before the sun would begin to peak up over the horizon.

Grimmjow didn't say a word. His body was as still as a statue as he lay there. Ichigo couldn't see his face so he twisted around and knelt one knee on the bed as he leant over the still form of Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow?" He said again this time a little louder. He could see that Grimmjow's eyes were open but he looked like he was in a lot of pain. "Grimmjow? Are you-"

Ichigo didn't get to finish what he was asking. Grimmjow turned in a split second, grabbed hold of Ichigo and pulled him onto the bed. He knelt between the orange haired vampires legs, his hands either side of Ichigo's head and he leant over him. Staring into Ichigo's eyes, Grimmjow's teeth were bared.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Ichigo shouted out pushing his hands against Grimmjow's firm pecs.

"You're new at this, Ichigo. Biting and drinking blood is an exchange of energy or some crap. Normal people get energy from food. We get in from blood. When you lose blood you lose energy. I gave you my energy and have lost some energy. Now I need to drink." Grimmjow explained. Ichigo could see his fangs everytime he said a word. Grimmjow's eyes were darker than they had been.

"So go bite someone else then!"

"But Ichigo I gave you my blood. Don't you think you should return the favour?" Grimmjow was grinning down at Ichigo with a predatory smile. It reminded Ichigo of a cat smiling at the mouse before eating it.

"I know but-" Ichigo was looking up at Grimmjow, not glaring but studying his features. He could remember what had happened to Grimmjow when he had bitten him. Would that happen to him? Then his whole abstinance plan would fly out of the window.

"Ichigo, I really want to. But I won't if you don't want me to." Grimmjow interrupted. He wanted Ichigo so badly. To feel his teeth sink into that beautiful skin. It was so bad that it hurt.

When Ichigo had drank from him his whole body was filled with desire and the thirst. He had tried to stop it by not going to look for Ichigo and not looking at Ichigo when he came back. However he wasn't strong enough to resist the temptation of Kurosaki Ichigo, the beastling.

Their gazes were still locked. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow' s heart beating slowly under his hand. "O-okay." He muttered before he pulled Grimmjow down and kissed him.

It took not even a second before Grimmjow was kissing him back. He softly grazed his teeth against Ichigo's bottom lip, not hard enough to break the soft skin. Ichigo opened his lips and let Grimmjow's tongue penetrate his mouth.

Their tongues fought against the other for dominance and Grimmjow's lips pressed harder making Ichigo submit.

They broke apart and saliva strung between their lips. Grimmjow kissed the younger man on the jaw and kept placing kisses along the jawline. Another kiss on the soft skin just under the jaw and more as his lips brushed against the vein that stuck out of Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo's fingers moved from Grimmjow's chest to the blue hair at the top of his neck. Grimmjow pushed his mouth into Ichigo's neck and opened it so his pointed fangs were against the skin.

In a brutal, savage move Grimmjow bit Ichigo. Teeth sank down and wine-like blood filled his mouth. It was unlike anything Grimmjow had tasted before. So amazing that he gupled it down and let his tongue flick back and forth the tanned skin. A trickle of blood escaped and ran along Ichigo's neck and added to the stain of blood on his shirt collar.

Ichigo felt incredible. It felt as good as drinking from Grimmjow had done. Better as lust was swimming in his crotch. How could he get it up though? His blood was being drank by Grimmjow and yet his crotch was rock hard.

So was Grimmjow. Their throbbing erections were burrowing into the other's thigh. Ichigo shifted under Grimmjow and their hard-ons brushed. He gasped and Grimmjow bit into Ichigo harder.

They grinded together and Grimmjow grunted as he pulled away from Ichigo. His lips were stained with blood and to Ichigo they looked delectable to he kissed them. Frustrated, Grimmjow tore at the shirt that was covered in stale blood. The scraps of material were thrown over his shoulder as he devoured Ichigo's mouth.

There was hardly any technique but it was passionate and left them both filled with desire. Their mouths were crashing against each other over and over again or they crashed against parts of their faces. Blood was left in light smears over tanned skin and chiselled features.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo moaned deeply in his throat as he fingers fumbled with the metal button on Grimmjow's jeans. When he had succeeded Grimmjow stopped Ichigo's hand which was about to sneak into Grimmjow's boxers.

"Slowly." He whispered and his lips covered Ichigo's again before he moved them to the nipple on offer. Ichigo's not needed breath hitched in throat and he felt light headed again but not from the breath.

His tongue circled the swollen nipple and he sucked on it hard. Ichigo shifted under him and he grinned.

Grimmjow placed kisses across the other male's chest until his lips found the neglected nipple and he took it into mouth.

"Screw this." Ichigo groaned and put his hand down Grimmjow's boxers, growling at the restrictive material. He couldn't get his hand comfortably into Grimmjow's underwear.

"Feisty aren't we?" asked Grimmjow before he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of both his jeans and boxers, and pushing them down to his ankles and kicking them off. Now Ichigo had a perfect view of his pulsating member that had sprung from it's constrictions.

Ichigo couldn't stop looking at Grimmjow's body. From his pecs and abs to the muscles in his arms and legs, Grimmjow was one good looking guy and Ichigo's throat had gone dry from just looking.

Though he came to his senses and his fingers curled around what he had wanted to touch from the very moment that Grimmjow had penetrated Ichigo's flesh with his teeth. Grimmjow tensed as the younger man pumped his hand up and down the shaft.

"Shit, you're good." moaned Grimmjow as he closed one eye. For a moment his intentions had been forgotten but now he remembered. He placed his hand on Ichigo's, "Wait."

He stripped Ichigo of his remaining articles of clothing and was rewarded with a view that made evrything worth it. Ichigo was better than he could have ever imagined. A perfect balance between muscle and being lean. Ichigo had a swimmer's build with slightly tanned skin that was flushed from attention.

Grimmjow leant down and kissed Ichigo sweetly on the lips, passionate and a promise of what was to come. The kiss went from sweet to dirty and then Grimmjow broke the kiss harshly, tearing their lips apart.

He tugged Ichigo's trousers down and flung them across the room. They were shortly followed by Ichigo's torn boxers shorts which were unfortunate enough to be torn to pieces by Grimmjow.

Grimmjow wanted to go slowly and enjoy what was quickly becoming very promising but he couldn't hold onto his awoken hormones. Thrashing in his veins and coursing through his body as he ground their erections together causing both men to grunt and moan in time with each other.

Ichigo's fingers were leaving red marks across Grimmjow's skin as he pulled the vamp closer. Their bodies were pressed up against each other.

"Not being able to breathe is a really good thing." Ichigo gasped as he watched Grimmjow lick his fingers, slicking them in saliva.

"How come?" Grimmjow asked with a grin as he wriggled down the bed and slid open Ichigo's legs. He lifted Ichigo's hips up so he had a better access.

"Don't make me say it!" Ichigo growled as he felt a finger pressing into his entrance slowly.

"Is it because you would die anyway from the pleasure or is it something really corny?" Grimmjow moved his finger inside Ichigo who was squirming from the strange feeling.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow pushed another finger into Ichigo and began to scissor them inside the orange haired male. Grimmjow looked up to see Ichigo's head thrown back into the pillows and the long line of his throat with his adam's apple sticking right out as well as the vein. Grimmjow was turned on by the sight of blood on Ichigo's throat, showing that the beastling was vulnerable.

"What?" Grimmjow smirked before biting down on the inside of Ichigo's leg as two fingers became three and began to slid in and out of Ichigo.

"Nhhn. It. Hurts." growled Ichigo through his teeth before his vision something made him press down on the intruding fingers. The feeling coupled with the euphoria of being bitten was driving him crazy. "Th-there."

"I think I found the special surprise." Grimmjow smirked as he released his teeth and licked the blood from his lips. He had found Ichigo's prostate and kept brushing his fingers over it on purpose to make Ichigo squirm.

Ichigo's member was quivering and he looked like he was ready to come. Grimmjow grabbed hold of it preventing Ichigo from getting his release and he withdrew his fingers from the stretched entrance.

"Huh? Grimmj-ah-" Ichigo threw his head and shoulder's back as he pressed himself into the bed. Grimmjow pushed into Ichigo. His cock plowed inside him slowly, pinning Ichigo down into the bed effectively.

Ichigo didn't pant but he would if he had needed to breathe. Grimmjow was big, no big was a underestimation.

"Fuck Ichigo. You're tight." growled Grimmjow who thrust more into Ichigo. Inch by inch until he was firmly seated inside him.

"It hurts bastard." Ichigo grit his teeth together. It hurt more than he had been expecting as he knew that for this time he would end up taking the female part. Next time....if there was a next time then he would definitely be the one penetrating the other.

"Wait a second." Grimmjow groaned as Ichigo tensed up and it got uncomfortably tight.

Ichigo relaxed a little, just enough so Grimmjow could move. He thrust into Ichigo, pushing into that tight hole that pulled him in as well. He angled his hips as he gripped onto Ichigo's and lifted them up.

Ichigo gasped in air and his head swam. Once again Grimmjow had found the little nub of nerves. He began to rock his hips as Grimmjow plunged into him over and over again. Grimmjow buried his face in Ichigo's neck and revealed the smooth skin of his own.

_'Bite him, King.'_ Ichigo gave into the voice in his head and sunk his teeth into Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow thrashed and penetrated Ichigo deeper.

"Nghhn. Ichi-" He was close and pushed harder and faster.

Ichigo's mouth was filled with blood so he swallowed and pulled away. "Gr-Grimm-"

The bed shook with each thrust and knocked loudly up against the wall but neither noticed it. They were too occupied.

Grimmjow moved his hand to Ichigo's throbbing hard on and pumped along with his rhythm. Soon they were thrashing like two animals in the wild.

"Grimmjow!" moaned Ichigo as he felt the undermistakable tightening his spine. One more pump and his body rocked and his semen splattered between their chests. He shuddered under Grimmjow and felt the bliss spread from his crotch outwards.

The tightening of Ichigo's walls around him was enough to throw Grimmjow into an orgasm. His balls tensed as his load shot into the writhing teen below him. "Ichi-" He stopped talking as he bit down hard into Ichigo's neck, leaving his teethmarks on the skin. He pulled back up and stared into Ichigo's wide eyes and collasped on top of him as he drew out of him. He was buzzing from both the drinking and the sex.

"Ichigo?" asked Grimmjow, his eyes full with unusual concern. He didn't know whether he had done the right thing but he hadn't had tiome to think about it as he had been a bit preoccupied with something else. A very sweaty Ichigo was all that Grimmjow cared about anyway. For the first time he actually wanted more than a one night stand.

"I'm fine." Ichigo muttered trying to hold onto the feeling of cumming. His instincts told him that the sun was seconds from arriving and he felt Grimmjow moving them both so Grimmjow lay on his back with Ichigo laying across him.

_'Well that was fun. We should do that again King but I know some other fun things.'_ The cackling voice in his head sung out and his eyes flashed a golden shade before closing as the sun ascended into the sky. Grimmjow's arms tightened around the other male as he fell asleep as well.

The beastling will be tamed by one,

The only one for it's eyes,

The king and the beastling, blood and heart combined,

They shall rule, all those against them shall die.

* * *

**AN:** So what did you think? I really enjoyed writing the sex scene and will write more for this story....a lot more. I think is going to turn into a long story. Review please!

So Ichigo is a vampire and Hichigo/ Shirosaki/ Dark Ichigo is the beastling and because Grimmjow was the one to give his blood Hichigo couldn't take control. Grimmjow as you have probably guessed is the prophesised King and the tamer of the beastling.

**Next chapter:** The morning after and a surprise in store.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you so much for all your reviews and I am glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter is going to be in third person.

Also I am writing a Kenpachi x Ichigo story as well. Inspiration struck me as I was watching the save Rukia arc and I couldn't stop myself.

Rate and Review please! It makes me happy.

Sorry for any mistakes or plotholes but I don't have a beta yet.

Warning: Contains Yaoi, Male x Male, Slash, Mature themes, Lemons, blood drinking, gore, swearing/cursing, sex between two men, OOC etc etc. It's rated M for a reason.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and this is only for fun.

* * *

**Chapter six**

The sun made it's final few moments of descent and the soul society was cast into dusk and the house slowly became alive. As alive as it could be as a house filled with undead vampires.

Ichigo Kurosaki squirmed against Grimmjow, trying to go back into sleep which he was slowly coming out from. The wriggling of his bed partner helped Grimmjow to wake up faster and he looked down at Ichigo who was stuck to him. A grin passed his handsome face as his hands trailed over Ichigo's skin.

Skin that was much more sensitive. Ichigo squirmed even more, frowning as he woke up properly now that the sun was completely gone for the night and the moon began it's stroll across the skies.

Grimmjow's hands fluttered softly down Ichigo's body and one grasped his ass as the other stroked his member into hardness. Grimmjow's eyes had followed his hands but now they flickered up to Ichigo's face.

Brown eyes bored into him but Grimmjow just grinned.

"'Evening Ichi." Grimmjow said with a grin like a cat that got the cream.

Ichigo glared back before scrabbling off the bed quickly wishing away his erection that had stemmed from Grimmjow's attention.

"What's wrong? There's no need to be shy." Grimmjow said slowly. His gaze was lustful and he patted the bed next to him and stretched langurously. "Now come here and let's have some breakfast."

"No." Ichigo replied as he picked up his destroyed clothes. Well he definitely wouldn't be wearing them. He flung them back on the ground and stomped around the room.

"You didn't seem so reluctant last night Ichi." Grimmjow said to Ichigo who had his back turned to Grimmjow just so he couldn't see his desirable body however much he really wanted to.

"Well that was last night and..." Ichigo trailed off.

And what? Ichigo kept thinking that this wasn't real. That feeling inside him that just kept on threatening to make itself known in a way that would blow away the clouds of doubt that fluttered across his mind. What could this all mean?

Did he like Grimmjow in that way?

Ichigo was sure that that was a definite yes.

Did he just want to have sex with Grimmjow?

Well he obviously did.

Was it because he had been bitten or was it because he felt more than just lust for the blue haired man?

That was where Ichigo's problems all lay. He didn't know whether he had had sex with Grimmjow just because of the feelings of the bite. Earlier in the night...early morning, he had not wanted to get involved with Grimmjow and yet, not even an hour later he had orgasmed because of Grimmjow and him doing that.

Grimmjow really wanted to do that again. The sight of a slightly blushing Ichigo was getting him hard....again.

"Ichigo-" Grimmjow began to speak. Began to spill out the feelings that were consuming him. He would never had done this for someone else and it was scaring him a bit. However he breathed a sigh of relief when the door swung open loudly to show a grinning Nnoitra and a smiling Yylfordt. Grimmjow hadn't wanted to tell Ichigo everything. In that second where they all stood still he made a promise to himself.

'I won't let anyone get Ichigo but I won't get too close either.' He promised himself. He couldn't corrupt Ichigo in that way. He didn't want to get close to him. They could have sex, Grimmjow was very comfortable with that but Grimmjow was not comfortable with the whole caring thing.

Nnoitra burst out laughing and was bending over clutching his stomach before long. He saw Grimmjow lying in bed with a boner and Ichigo blushing naked in the middle of the room.

"Impressive Grimmjow. You managed to bed Ichigo in two days. That has got to be-" Nnoitra wasn't able to finish talking before he was flying backwards from being hit by Ichigo. Grimmjow was now standing in the room, butt naked with a shocked look on his face which had replaced the look of anger on his face seconds ago.

He had been closer to Nnoitra and he had moved before Ichigo had done but yet, the orange haired vampire had got there first. Also from the look of blood that was pouring from Noitra's nose, he had punched very very hard.

"I think you will need some clothes." Yylfordt said and left the scene to go get one of the workers who had shown them to their rooms.

He and one of the workers came back with a pile of clothes. They walked into the room to see the room the exact way Yylfordt had left. However Ichigo was now holding onto a bedsheet around his waist.

The pretty worker handed over the clothes which Ichigo began to immediately put on. He was trying to hide his blush as well. 'I wonder how we can blush when we are dead. I haven't seen another vampire blush. Could it be because I drank...**from Grimmjow**.... and because of...**Grimmjow**....THAT....I can blush and get....**hard**....GET....**HARD**....OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!' Even his thoughts were betraying him now. They kept going back to last night and the feel of Grimmjow and the taste of his blood and the smell-

Smell.

Ichigo stopped buttoning up the emerald green shirt he had been handed and turned to see a still grinning but bleeding Nnoitra who was doing nothing to stop the small trickle of blood that was easing up from coming out of his nose.

Ichigo breathed in from his nose and nearly threw up...if he could have anyway. He was pretty sure that he couldn't do that anyway. The smell of Noitra's blood was disgusting. It smelt all wrong, like death. He was a vampire though so it might just be because of that. Ichigo would have to try a human. Maybe it was like not liking brocolli. Or marmite..you either loved it or hated it.

Ichigo hated the smell of Nnoitra's blood and was very sure that he would hate the taste.

Thankfully Nnoitra's nose had stopped bleeding. Ichigo shook his head as if he could shake all the thoughts out of his head as well and resumed buttoning his shirt. Now he was dressed in dark blue jeans and the shirt as well as a pair of ordinary trainers. Grimmjow also was now dressed, in jeans and a black T-shirt.

Another good thing about being a vampire, even after they had the exercise last night they didn't smell what so ever. No sweat.

'Well there has to be some benefits to being a vamp. I need to drink blood. I drank Grimmjow's blood and had sex with him probably because he drank from me. Well that's just great, I lost my first time with a man to Grimmjow and my first time as a vampire to Grimmjow. My first bite as well. Just bloody great.' Ichigo thought as Grimmjow and the others were leaving the room. He must have zoned out and missed half the conversation so he ran a little to catch up.

They walked in silence, each in their own thoughts.

"I can walk you to the main room." The female worker who had helped them out.

"No it is okay. You get back to whatever you were doing when I interrupted." Yylfordt replied with a polite smile.

She smiled and bowed before scurrying off. They carried on walking and a minute later they were standing outside. Grimmjow raised his hand to push open the door but stopped as he heard the loud tones of some vampires.

"I think that a strike on Aizen and the Espada right now is our best option." Said a voice that was accompanied by bells jingling softly.

"Well I don't. I think that Yamamoto will use the beastling-" One of the voices from earlier said, it reminded Grimmjow of the man with long white hair but it might have been in his friend.

"Ukitake that it was he is there for. The beastling will help us in our fight against Aizen." The bell jingler replied.

"Yes. I know that with him on our side we will surely win. But after we defeat Aizen, what will become of him?"

"Yamamoto hopes that they will finish each other." Another voice chimed in.

"Shunsui! So you mean that-" Ukitake began.

"I mean that Aizen will fatally injure Ichigo just before Ichigo kills him. Then they are both dealed with. If not then he plans to imprison or kill him." Shunsui replied.

"Damn and I wanted to find out just how powerful that Ichigo was. He might have been worth the effort of fighting with him." kenpachi grumbled.

"Are you sure Shunsui?" Ukitake asked.

"He is just too powerful to not be dealt with somehow. Yamamoto doesn't want him to rule." Shunsui replied.

Grimmjow backed away from the door. He looked at Ichigo first and saw the anger in his gold eyes.

Gold eyes. Ichigo could feel the flames of anger flicker across his body.

_'King you need to deal with them. You need to make them see that they cannot do that to you.'_ Sing songed the voice in his head.

Ichigo blinked away the anger and his eyes settled back on the brown they always had been. Grimmjow decided to ask about that later but looked at Nnoitra and Yylfordt.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's arm and as quietly as they all could be, they ran. They ran through the building and out into the japanese style garden. Behind them they could hear shouts and they ran faster.

Not even thirty seconds later they had ran quite a way from the house. Managing to escape the grounds of the soul society had been a feat itself but no one had closed the gates. They obviously weren't very worried about intruders.

About three miles away from the soul society they all stopped. "Now what?" Ichigo asked. He was so messed up it was unreal. Being a vampire seemed to entail a hell of a lot of running.

"I have no fucking idea." Grimmjow replied. "Cabin?"

"Cabin." Nnoitra and Yylfordt both said.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo. Concern filling him before he pushed it away. He was allowed to be concerned for his young charge after all he had changed him but concern had to stay as concern.

The afterlife was so fucked up.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it. Sorry for it being later than usual.

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Thank you for all the reviews. I do love them and they make me super happy. Anyway here is the latest chapter. I am still trying to sort out the first chapter of my Kenpachi x Ichigo fic but I am trying to concentrate in this one.

Sorry it took so long for an update.......

Also i don't have a beta so sorry for any mistakes etc.

**Warning:** Male Slash, homosexual relationships between men, mansex in chapters, gore, blood drinking, fighting, swearing, it's rated M for a reason.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

It was around two hours after they had left the soul society faction when they finally arrived at the log cabin. The wooden building was a disused cabin of Aizen's that hadn't been used for years. The three old vampires had thought of it because it was the easiest place for them to hide. Aizen wouldn't care to check whether they were there and the Soul Society wouldn't know about it.

They entered the cabin quietly, each consumed within their own thoughts about their new situation. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. All four of their lives were changing, warping just like Ichigo's body was warping into something else on the inside. Small differences that no one who didn't know him would notice.

Grimmjow sat down on a dusty old armchair, the dust clouded up around him but he didn't cough, didn't breathe in the dust so it didn't affect him. He watched as the orange haired teen sat down opposite him on a large, threadbare sofa.

The cabin was so unlike anything he had seen in the past few days. Vampires appeared to love luxurious surroundings.

Yamamoto and his group of vampires had the Japanese manor. Aizen had his huge western house with the bedroom that he and Grimmjow had met in for the first time.

Grimmjow couldn't believe that it had all started just a few days ago. Each time he found somewhere they had to move. As he thought of this he knew he had to break the silence.

"We'll have to keep moving. It will be dangerous for us to stay in one place for too long. We can't get out of the country seeing as we are classed as dead now. Well we have been for a long time." Grimmjow's voice said loudly, crashing through the silence.

"It would be a good idea for us to keep moving so I agree. But that still doesn't help us understand what to do next. We need to find a solution." Yylfordt stood by the window staring out into the darkness outside of the cabin.

"I don't know but I am starving. I'm going into to-" Nnoitra started before he was cut off by Grimmjow.

"No one leaves."

"Then how am I going to be able to survive. We need to eat and Yylfordt and I don't have a human nearby or a fuckbuddy."

Ichigo's head whipped around as he glared at Nnoitra who was leaning against the wall. Nnoitra's cockiness surrounded him like a cloud that was invisible but seen by the heart. "Fuck you! If you think that I am staying with you all then you have another thing coming."

"Your best chance is with us, Kurosaki-kun." Yylfordt moved towards Ichigo whose hands were clasping onto the threadbare material of the sofa he is sitting on. His eyes filled with anger; both at Nnoitra and at himself.

"Ichi don't be stupid." Grimmjow leans forward and sees Ichigo eyes turn a golden colour. The room seems to still around him before cracking. The tension around them splits until ichigo is on his feet.

He can't take it anymore. He just can't. Not only had he been pulled away from his family but he is hunted by dangerous people. Vampires who wish to kill him. Grimmjow and he slept together. They drank from each other and had sex. His life is splintering completely. Nnoitra's words about them being fuckbuddies transforms his anger into a crowbar.

The crowbar digs into the cracks of his already splintering soul. An opening inside him lets it out. Laughter fills his head as he collapses onto his knees. Grimmjow's voice dissolves before it reaches his ears. Ichigo is not Ichigo anymore.

Ichigo's hands go into orange hair as he screams. The scream is echoed inside him until he falls forward onto all fours. It dissipates and he is no longer screaming. The dying cabin full with dead creatures in their twisted afterlives is silent until it cackles.

"I think it is time for me to teach everyone a lesson." Ichigo lips say but his voice is hollow and his words come out with a different accident. His feet thud on the creaking oak floors and his golden eyes flash as he looks at each of them at time.

"Ichi-" Grimmjow says as he stands in the middle of the room. His hands shaking but only because he can feel it. Something dark is standing in front of them.

"I'm not the king. I am everything you fear." Ichigo took another step towards the door before looking over his shoulder at the three of them.

"I think I will deal with Aizen first. Come after the king and I will not respect his wishes not to kill you." The creature in posession of Ichigo stepped out from the cottage before breaking into a run that even Grimmjow couldn't keep up with.

Inside his soul, he screamed as he saw it's plans.

* * *

**AN:** Okay so bear with it. Yes Ichigo has gone all beasty but remember what the book says about Grimmjow okay. It's really short but that is just because it is a filler chapter. Next chapter will be much longer I promise. Review Please!


End file.
